


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by strawberrymarss



Series: Babying Jongho Agenda [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hongjoong is insecure and scared about their future, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Hongjoong-centric, Little Space, M/M, hongjoong just wants his boys to be happy, i actually don't remember the nursery rhyme, jongho wakes up in little space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/pseuds/strawberrymarss
Summary: A mission given to him to write a letter to his members causes Hongjoong's dam to break open.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Babying Jongho Agenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646725
Comments: 35
Kudos: 282





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> anyway another work where hongjoong cries bc im a sucker for hurt/comfort

Hongjoong pushed the door to their dorms open slowly, not wanting even a single creak to sound as he tiptoed in. It's 2 in the morning, and his members were all probably sound asleep, and he didn't want to disrupt their rest. Let only him go through sleepless nights sorting through work and worries, he didn't want to see any of them uncoordinated due to sleep deprivation with dark eyebags when he could ensure they can avoid that fate and get enough rest daily. 

He rubbed at his cheeks, trying to wipe the dried tears away; the tears which fell as he talked about how much his members meant to him in the company car just an hour prior. He took a deep breath, he didn't want to risk the chance of being seen this way by any members; not even his boyfriend, Seonghwa, though that man was probably still up waiting for him and would try to coax the tears out of him once he saw Hongjoong's state. Hongjoong locked the door behind him, toeing off his shoes and then walked to his room, shrugging off his coat as he went. 

Hongjoong padded over to the hallway of rooms, walking right past the closed door to his and Seonghwa's room. Light glowed dimly underneath the door, meaning Seonghwa was probably awake, but that wasn't Hongjoong's focus right now. He wanted, he  _ needed _ to see his members' faces, to see them calm and peaceful, happy and relaxed. 

He  _ needed  _ to see his family doing fine. 

The thought of how ATEEZ had become his family in such a short period of time had Hongjoong halting in his tracks, choking back a sob as he braced himself with a hand on the wall, the other hand covering his mouth to keep himself quiet. He thought of how far he had come with them, thought of how he never ever wanted to ever lose them, thought of how he couldn't even imagine life without their boisterous voices and vibrant personalities, and Hongjoong cried in the dark, new silent tears running down his cheeks. He bit his lip to muffle his sobs and hiccups as he leaned onto the wall, crying alone at the thought of ever leaving or being left behind by his members, crying as everything washed over him and dragged him under, like a tsunami crashing onto a beach. 

Hongjoong gasped, taking a deep breath as he felt his tears slow, and resumed walking to the members' rooms. He peeked into Wooyoung and Yeosang's room, peering into the dark. The night lamp on the nightstand glowed softly in the dark, enough to illuminate Wooyoung and Yeosang's sleeping bodies, a digital clock underneath it, displaying the numbers '02:15'. Hongjoong felt shame pool in the pit of his stomach because he broke again his promise with Seonghwa to not stay up at the studio too late, but it was washed away by the affection he felt as he watched the two boys sleep, peaceful and calm. 

The leader turned away from the room and continued on to the room next door, San and Yunho's bedroom. He pushed open the door slowly, trying to avoid any sound. Their room light was on, though a dim glow, because San was afraid of the dark and preferred to have the light on, and Yunho was a good roommate. Hongjoong sighed softly, amused as he noticed Yunho's phone still on, game still running, knowing the tall boy had a habit of falling asleep as he played his games well into the night when he was exhausted. Hongjoong quietly walked forward, gently saving Yunho's progress the way the younger taught him to and closed the game, gently prying the other's fingers off the device and laying the phone on the nightstand nearby, plugging in the charger, before pulling up the blanket to properly cover Yunho's long body. 

Yunho shifted slightly, murmuring something as he turned and adjusted the blanket around him unconsciously, and Hongjoong simply smiled, happy Yunho was relaxed and sleeping well. The leader stepped back and looked up, seeing San cuddling a plushie close to his chest, snoring away softly. Hongjoong wanted so desperately to pinch those cute cheeks, but he decided against it as it might wake the younger. He settled for snapping a picture of the adorable moment and then walked out, turning off the light and closing the door behind him.

Hongjoong paused at Mingi and Jongho's door, confused at how the door was ajar, instead of properly closed like any other night. However, he brushed this off as just a mistake from one of the two, and walked in. He chuckled softly as he saw Mingi's leg dangling off his bed, and gently pushed the limb back onto the bed, pulling the hems of Mingi's blanket to cover the boy and put one of the tall rapper's many pillows over them, hoping it might stop him from moving too much. It was a little difficult for the leader, as he had to stretch a bit to reach all the pillows and blankets, but he didn't mind it. Hongjoong would and could do anything for his boys.

"Appa?" A soft whisper from the bottom bunk and Hongjoong snapped back, wide eyes looking down at Jongho, who was rubbing his eyes. It takes a short moment for it to register in Hongjoong's mind that Jongho woke up in a younger headspace, and the leader immediately took on his caretaker role. 

"Hush, baby Jjongie," Hongjoong knelt down beside Jongho's bed, grabbing Jongho's hands and guiding them to the younger's stomach. "Don't rub your eyes like that, baby."

"Appa, you're home," Jongho gave a soft yet toothy grin, and Hongjoong felt his chest warm as tears pricked his eyes again. "Jjongie missed you, appa."

"I missed you too, baby," Hongjoong said softly, both to not wake Mingi up and to avoid his voice breaking. 

"Appa, why rain?" Jongho asked and Hongjoong brought a hand up, touching his wet cheeks. He didn't even notice the tears had fallen. "Is it bad rain?"

Hongjoong stifled a sob, wiping away his tears. Jongho reached out a hand, touching Hongjoong's wet cheeks, wiping away the tears gentler than Hongjoong's hands did, though it only caused the leader to cry even more. 

"Appa, rain? Why rain? Did Jjongie do something wrong?"

"N-No, baby, it's good rain," Hongjoong smiled through his tears to show Jongho that he wasn't upset with the boy. "Appa is just happy to see you."

"Jjongie is happy to see Appa too."

Hongjoong sniffled, when suddenly, he heard shuffling and Jongho was in front of him, kneeling on the floor, hugging him around his waist. Hongjoong felt more tears roll down his cheeks, and he pulled Jongho tighter, letting the boy bury his face in his chest, as he cried into Jongho's hair. 

"Ishhokay, Appa," Jongho said, muffled by the fabric of Hongjoong's shirt, as he leaned further into Hongjoong's warmth. "Ish gonna be okay."

"Yes, baby," Hongjoong muttered, carding his hand through Jongho's hair, as he felt the tears slowed again and he could breathe again. "We're gonna be okay."

They sat like that for awhile, as Hongjoong caught his breath, sitting in their comfortable silence. 

"Appa."

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Hongjoong pulled back and pecked Jongho's forehead. 

"Definitely, baby."

\---

When the door to their room opened, Seonghwa sprung up to his feet, ready to nag Hongjoong about coming home late but he paused as he registered the tear streaks on Hongjoong's cheeks, the leader's red eyes, and Jongho trailing behind him wrapped in that hoodie blanket he always has when he's in litttle space. Seonghwa's eyes and his posture immediately softened, as Jongho ran over to him, jumping into his already open arms. 

"Papa!" Jongho exclaimed, and then a soft 'oops' followed when Seonghwa shushed him, reminding him of his other brothers who were asleep. "Papa, Papa, can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course, baby," Seonghwa smiled, and his eyes flicked up to Hongjoong, following the leader's movements as he busied himself with changing clothes and getting ready for sleep. 

Jongho seemed to notice this.

"Papa, there was so much rain just now," Jongho started, settling into the sheets as Seonghwa guided him to lay down. "Appa had so much rain. Jjongie felt bad for him."

"Rain?"

Jongho did the motion of tears streaming down his face, and Seonghwa frowned. Did something happen? Why was Hongjoong crying so much suddenly?

"What should we do, Papa?"

"Hmm… We can only help him by giving him some comfort… Say, Jjongie, why don't you let him sleep in the middle, later?" Seonghwa suggested, and Jongho looked up at him with wide, determined eyes. 

"Middle?"

"Between you and me. And we can give him hugs and cuddles! That might help him," Seonghwa said, and Jongho nodded vigorously. 

"Okay, yeah! I wanna help Appa!" Jongho agreed quickly. 

"Good boy, Jjongie," Seonghwa giggled, as he poked Jongho's nose, who scrunched it up playfully in response. 

The two talked for a bit, before Hongjoong emerged from the bathroom, looking a little more refreshed, but no less miserable and tired than before. 

"Hey," Hongjoong yawned as he made his way to the bed, "what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing much," Seonghwa smiled. 

Hongjoong was about to get into the side close to the edge when Jongho shook his head and shifted, moving off the bed. 

"Jjongie?" Hongjoong questioned.

"Appa, here!" Jongho patted the spot next to Seonghwa. "Appa sleep in the middle today!"

"Aw, baby, there's no need—"

"Appa!" Jongho pouted, and Hongjoong chuckled softly, then climbed into the bed.

"Hey, lovely," Seonghwa greeted as Hongjoong settled into his open arms, kissing Hongjoong's temple. 

"Hey," Hongjoong replied, a lazy smile on his face.

Jongho climbed onto the bed after him, settling in next to Hongjoong, an arm thrown over the leader's body. 

"Appa, how is appa feeling?" Jongho asked, snuggling closer as Seonghwa threw the blanket over them. 

"A little better," Hongjoong said. "Thank you, Jjongie."

"Joongie, did something happen?" Seonghwa asked, and suddenly, the tears were welling up again and Hongjoong bit his bottom lip, flicking his eyes up to stare at the railing under the top bed, knowing he'd break down again if he looked at Seonghwa's earnest eyes. 

"Oh, baby," Seonghwa hummed, pulling Hongjoong closer. Jongho followed the movement, hugging Hongjoong tighter. 

"Appa, no rain," Jongho said. 

"I'm—I'm sorry, I—"

"Rain, rain, go away," Jongho started singing softly, as he nuzzled Hongjoong's shoulder. "Come again another day."

Hongjoong felt his heart clench as he drew Jongho closer to him. Seonghwa hummed along, patting Hongjoong's stomach lightly like how a parent would to comfort a child, and Hongjoong felt himself slowly fade into sleep, as Jongho slowly grew silent, dozing off. Soon, Jongho was snoring away softly, clinging onto Hongjoong, and the leader's eyes kept closing, though he wanted to stay awake, knowing Seonghwa was still awake by how he was still patting his stomach. 

"Go to sleep, Hongjoong," Seonghwa whispered, kissing his temple again, "tomorrow will be a better day."

"I don't need it to be better," Hongjoong murmured, "I only want you all to stay."

"And we will, angel, and we can have both," Seonghwa shifted, pulling Hongjoong a little closer without waking Jongho up, and played with Hongjoong's hair, the way he knew would lull the leader to sleep. "Close your eyes, I'll be here when you wake up."

Hongjoong's lips trembled as he closed his eyes, and then he fell into a deep sleep, Seonghwa's humming the background music to the dreams he didn't remember in the morning after, lulling him with the warm promise of forever.

And for now, Hongjoong clung onto that promise, shoving aside the shadows of doubt and insecurity to let himself be embraced in his family's light. 

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous laughter*
> 
> i hope that was okay 💖 thank you for your support!


End file.
